


click

by loriien



Category: The Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriien/pseuds/loriien
Summary: just a teensy paul / linda drabble. :)
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	click

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



> inspired by celestefitzgerald! she is genuinely as sweet as her fics are, and i just wanted to give this a try with her encouragement ❤️

_click._

paul chortles loudly while linda absentmindedly takes photos of him and their beloved martha playing an intense round of tug-of-war. 

the click took both parties off guard, leaving a tilting-headed martha and a surprised-looking paul.

“what was that for?” he asked her breathlessly, panting from his exertion.

“candids really show the truest, best self, you know.” she chuckles in reply, paired with a satisfying click almost in sync with her laugh.

“that’s a fair point. although, you do a fine job of that yourself, lin,” he whispers softly, closing the gap between them with a sweet peck on the lips.

linda’s face burns a vicious pink. paul snatches her camera from her. 

_click._

“that’s a keeper.”

chasing around and giggly shouting ensues, along with a very energetic martha joining the party.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it ❤️ i don’t write a lot so sorry if it’s not great!!


End file.
